


Nerf Attack

by Nemesyis



Series: Big Bang Shorts [8]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: You've been at work all day and your boyfriend Jiyong had been stuck home all alone recovering from a badly sprained ankle.





	Nerf Attack

You had just returned home after work, and your boyfriend Jiyong had been stuck home all alone recovering from a badly sprained ankle. Depositing your purse on the table in the entryway you made your way to the kitchen and sat down the bag of groceries you picked up on your way home.

“Jagi, I'm home!” you announced as you began to unpack food from the bag. Not hearing a response you made your way to the bedroom. Finding the door closed you quietly eased it open expecting to find your lover fast asleep. 

You jumped back in surprise as a small orange foam projectile sailed past your head bouncing harmlessly off of the wall behind you. Peeking your head around the door frame you saw him in his pyjamas, hair awry, a playful glint in his eye, and his signature gummy smile on his lips. 

“What do you think you are doing Kwon Jiyong. You should be resting. Your boss won't be happy if you hurt yourself further” you smiled as you put your hands on your hips in mock exasperation.

He only smiled wider and said one word. “Run!”

He put his knee on the pad of his rolling medical scooter and launched himself towards you firing foam rubber bullets at you laughing like a maniac. All you could do was squeal and dash down the hall as he coasted after you.

“Jiyongie you're cheating! Wheels are cheating!” you gasped laughing uncontrollably. 

“Its just your imagination Kitten! I always cheat!” he called. His ammunition spent he continued to give chase.

“I'm going to kill Youngbae for bringing that contraption over here” you panted as you dodged one of Jiyong’s attempts to grab you.

The chase ended in the living room as you threw yourself on the sofa laughing wildly. Jiyong pounced and wrapped himself around you planting kisses all over your face making you laugh harder. “I missed you so much Jagi. I was so bored without you!” he said as he dropped his head to your chest and held onto you tighter.

“Jiyongie, I have to make dinner” you said as you tried unsuccessfully to disengage yourself from his embrace. Failing miserably, you found yourself wrapped up even tighter as he centered his weight and held you captive.

“My phone is in my pocket, just order pizza tonight. Im not letting you get up any time soon” was his muffled response as he burrowed his head into your cleavage.

Letting out an exasperated sigh you fumbled for his cellphone and hit the button to call your favorite pizza delivery place on speed dial. “Hi it's y/N, I’d like to order the usual. No mushrooms this time and add pineapple.”

Jiyong groaned audibly after you hung up “pineapple… on a pizza… gross… you are an unspeakably evil woman you know that right.”

“That's me” you agreed, “Now let me up so I can get money for the pizza when it gets here.”


End file.
